Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to solar home energy systems and particularly related to an off-grid DC solar energy generation and storage system. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to an intelligent and efficient off-grid DC solar energy system and a method for delivering and monitoring solar energy to the household appliances.
Description of the Related Art
The currently available grid-connected and off-grid solar home systems comprise a solar panel and an inverter that converts an energy generated by the Solar Panel from Direct Current (DC) to a grid compatible Alternating Current (AC). In the case of an off-grid system, a battery bank is charged by the panels to supply a power during the switching off period of the grid power. In either case, the panel output voltage ranges anywhere from 12 v to 60 v DC depending on the configuration of the panels and the inverter that converts the output of these panels to AC voltage of 110 v or 220 v at a frequency of 50 Hz or 60 Hz.
While AC systems are widely used all over the world, the end user equipment operating on an AC supply typically tends to be inefficient with respect to an energy usage. For example, an incandescent bulb with a power rating of 100 W generates roughly the same lumens as Light Emitting Diode (LED) with a power rating of 10 W. Further, the Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) requires DC input voltage. When the LEDs are operated on an AC grid, a down conversion of the AC voltage to a DC voltage has to take place and which results in a loss of energy. Similarly there are fans, televisions and other equipments that are operated on DC and these equipments operated on DC are far more efficient than that of their AC counter parts.
Hence, there is a need for an intelligent and energy efficient DC off-grid solar system and a method for generating, storing and monitoring distribution or delivery of solar energy to the end user equipments to extend life of battery and an operating period of an end user equipment daily. Also, there is need for a system and method for delivering DC energy to the household systems efficiently and without any conversion to AC.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.